


Armin's Horror Story

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dominant Mikasa, F/M, Halloween, Historic Facts?, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: When Armin is bit by a vampire, his life changes drastically overnight.





	1. Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Now, onto my newest Attack on Titan fanfic because apparently, the light at the end of the tunnel was just a oil lamp and not a way out, I am proud to present AHS! Armin's Horror Story! 
> 
> I will be adding tags and ratings as the story progresses. This chapter is technically safe for teenagers to read. However, I rated the chapter mature because in order to explain the world the characters live in, I had to inform readers of particular topics that while they are not untrue, they are a bit controversial. This is because every society has politics and religion (or lack of religion in which that is still something to be noted) and when detailing, or fleshing out a world for characters to thrive in, these two touchy subjects should not be ignored. I hope that none of the background information will deter you from the fanfiction because I think this is one of the best I have wrote.
> 
> Sure, this first chapter is short, and future chapters might be relatively short as well, although I am clocking in twenty four pages at the moment. I would estimate that I have 3-4 chapters (including this one in those numbers) ready to present to the public. I hope I do not lose traction for this fanfic because I have great plans for it. 
> 
> I do believe this fanfiction is original, which is what I try to specialize in. Originality. 
> 
> There will be other pairings as the fanfiction goes on, and there will be harsh content, and questionable perceptions because everyone as an individual has their own opinion of what is right, and what is wrong. This chapter is pretty basic though, I hope.
> 
> In either case, I do not own any of the characters. Armin, Eren and Mikasa are eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now onto my newest Attack on Titan fanfic cuz the light at the end of the tunnel was just an oil lamp. 
> 
> I do not own the Attack on Titan characters. 
> 
> What I do own is the self destructive vampire gene. It is vain and similar to a parasite in that it devours a vampires body, until the vampire drinks fresh blood. The virus then attacks the new bloid and does not then harm the body. This process is accelerated by sunlight which pierces easily through the snow white skin of the vampire. If you want to use my idea, you have to ask me for permisdion. Also, another idea belonging to me, spurred on by a friend is that vampires get drunk off of special bloods cuz the body is warring woth itself and the vampire gene.

**Armin's Horror Story  
**

**AHS**

**Chapter 1: Halloween Night**

October 31st.

The day where demons freely roamed the Earth was known by many aliases:

Halloween. SamHain. All Hallows Eve. Devils Night. Day of Gluttony.

People had long ago forgotten that demons existed. They were content in their superficial vanity to think that they were the finest product of evolution. Only one demon in the middle ages cast doubt of his existence to a nobleman. This nobleman spread this doubt amongst his people, and that doubt spread like a plague amongst men. The demon had successfully obliterated the belief of God from his subjects.

Since humans did not believe in God, the demons easily took control of the humans in the form of greed, vanity, gluttony, pride, envy, sloth, and wrath. Ignorance was its own demon, festering like a rampant disease in the land of the free. Humans were raging war with the only deity’s and morals that could, and would protect them from demons.

 If people shunned faith, they rejected protection from the evils of the world.

Since the dawn of time people from all over the world, who all sported different languages told stories about Sky Beings. These Sky Beings became known as Guardian Angels.

Guardian Angels were scarce. They focused their energy on protecting the faithful, and those that the few remaining faithful deemed worthy of protection. Occasionally, a Guardian Angel protected an agnostic person, or showed an atheist the error of their ways.

These sacred beings wept when they failed to save a life. They were sensitive as they were powerful.

Demons, however, came in a large variety of creatures. Some of them could shapeshift into human beings. Since they walked amongst humans, they infiltrated the government, the university’s, and every news media outlet in the world. They secretly controlled the world, while the humans were none the wiser.

What humans did not know was that the Garden of Eden, Noah’s Ark, Sodom and Gomorrah were found. The Garden of Eden was drowned by water, and lost to time. The Ark sits on top of Mt. Ararat. The truth was solidified when the government restricted access to the mountain. Sodom and Gomorrah’s ruins are a spectacle to behold.

Anyone who mentioned the Holy Bible, Noah’s Ark, and or Jesus were dismissed by the demons as conspiracy theorists. The dutiful human slaves turned on the only people trying to expose the truth. The truth seekers had come in many forms—scientists from renown university’s being among them. All of them had lost their credentials for “chasing myths.”

Of course they were chasing myths. Myths happened. Fables didn’t. True scientists know the difference.

One young boy was privy to science and religion. He had discovered that through science, religion was proving to be rather viable. One of the prime reasons for his newfound belief was because of how the _entire universe_ was situated just right for human life to occur on the Earth. If the Earth was tilted even a millimeter from its current position, living life would face hardships untold. If the Earth was anywhere but its position in the universe, it would be too cold, or too warm to produce proper life.

The universe—specifically the Earth was well thought out by someone or something to allow humans to evolve and thrive. The young boy witnessed first hand that something could not be from nothing, and realized that common sense was the only thing he needed to know that. Something could create something. Nothing could not create because nothing was nothing.

As far as religions went, he identified on paper as Catholic, although he had his own book that he followed—the Urantia. It was an old book with no known author. The author of the book—whoever, or whatever he or it is, stated that no human name should taint the book. This intrigued the young blonde, for the book read as a history book of the ancient world. It told of ancient races, and how one died out long ago. The book had detailed Jesus’s life like the Bible never had, which gave him more insight to the Jewish man.

Armin Arlert was an aspiring historian, and scientist who dabbled with religion that could be supported by science. Yet, even he traveled into the night alongside his two best friends, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren Jaeger was a hot headed brunette boy who caused mischievous trouble in church, and school. He admired, and trusted Armin’s intelligence level enough to believe that a God and Devil probably existed. Eren still decided to stay in a gray area, as opposed to Armin who did not break laws, no matter how trivial.

Mikasa Ackerman remained agnostic, since she preferred to hone her guardian skills as opposed to her philosophical, or intellectual skills.

These friends stayed close together no matter what position the sun was in. Tonight was no exception as they traveled through dark streets. The only available light sources were the moon, porch lights, glowsticks and cellphones clutched in children’s hands.

Since Eren was the man of the group he walked alongside the road to prevent passerby’s in cars from dragging Mikasa or Armin into a moving car. Contrary to popular belief brought about by stereotypes, Eren was actually protecting evil people from Mikasa. The only friend Eren was protecting was Armin. Armin was an intellectual treasure, following in the footsteps of Aristotle and Einstein. He was not brawny—he was brainy.

Mikasa sandwiched Armin between herself, and Eren so that the blonde could not be pulled into an alleyway. This was the way they protected each other in the unpredictable world they lived in. Armin felt safe, knowing Eren’s cocky, wolfish swagger would keep most predators away. Mikasa was practically a shadow, which made her a deadly force to be reckoned with. If a bad situation ever occurred, Armin knew he would not run away. Running meant losing. Armin was not a coward. He walked alongside his friends as an equal, on their adventure through the darkened street.

The night was young, and the moon was full. Their quest for candy was just starting. They knew their costumes were not going to draw much attention to themselves, which meant they could slip around other people virtually unseen. Eren wore brown wolf ears on the top of his head, and sported a wolflike tail behind him. He even had fake canine teeth in his mouth. Mikasa wore an black ninja outfit, though her head remained uncovered. Armin wore a casual, light blue cardigan and tight, white pants to imitate a rich boy.

In the past, they had had more creative, flashy outfits—they even had matching ensembles before. Last year, Mikasa decked out as Regina, the Evil Queen in one of her trade-mark flashy dresses and gorgeous red lipstick. Armin had cosplayed as Rumpelstilkin and Eren played Robin Hood because he often stole the hearts of females young and old.

Tonight, they were in simple costumes and were enjoying the freedom of movement. Eren had mapped out the rich house, and neighborhoods to prowl through in his quest for the good candy. No one wanted an apple, nor a toothbrush. They certainly did not want cruel spirited notes in their candy bags by a person who just “had the child’s best interest” in mind. Fuck those people.

For many years, Halloween was the one day of the year that the three friends could receive an ample amount of candy. Eren’s father may have been a doctor, but for that very reason candy had not been explicitly allowed in the house except for on holidays. This meant that Mikasa was not privy to much candy either, since she lived with Eren even now. As for Armin, he had lived with his grandfather, who was a poor farmer who could barely manage to put solid food on the table, let alone candy.

Halfway through the night, Eren tugged on the furry, wolfish mane around his neck, feeling hot. “Augh, I know the point of this was to make me harry like a wolf but it’s making me really warm.” Eren complained, having half of a mind just to tear the costume collar off of his body.

“You are sweating profusely. I am not surprised though. You do run warm blooded and do not seem to be bothered by cold weather.” Armin commented, having observed his friends declining condition since the full moon had rose high into the sky.

“Deal with it.” Mikasa chided, knowing she had to shut Eren up now or else he would not be quiet for the rest of the night. Eren frowned at having neither of his friends sympathy, and continued to tug on the furry collar with one hand.

“At least I do not look like a spoiled rich boy or some emotionless ninja.” Eren retorted sourly, and began to pant. _I want water. I need water_. He reached a hand behind himself to root around in the backpack to pull out a tin water bottle. Armin did not condone plastic water bottles so they all had metal tin bottles that could be filled up at Armin’s Grandfather’s well that was in the backyard. Eren twisted the cap open and thirstily drank the cool liquid.

“You really think I look like I could pass off as a rich kid?” Armin asked, perking up at the thought of looking important for once in his life.

“White privilege and all, Buddy.” Eren grinned, knowing Armin could totally pass as a boy bred from a middle class family—or one with yet higher status. Mikasa rolled her eyes at Eren for using a hateful false construct to make white people feel ashamed of themselves when the majority of them wanted what everyone else did—to live equally, and in peace with one another.

“Don’t encourage that slander. You know how it makes me feel.” Mikasa warned darkly, her hands clenching into fists at the mere mention of the heinous notion that aimed to keep people separated and unequal.

“Ah come on, Mikasa. Cut me some slack. I am just joking, like Brad Williams.” Eren defended his playful comment. “You’re too serious sometimes.” He added, knowing Mikasa needed to be able to laugh sometimes.

“You know how Armin grew up. There was no privilege there. Jean—Jean might fit the label, but a lot of kids are just like Armin. It is unfair to label him, and judge him based on his skin color. We’re all one—and if you call me oriental I’ll smack you simply because you’re mocking the way white people get offended when my people are referred to as oriental, not because I have a problem with it because I don’t.” Mikasa warned Eren, being in no mood to deal with him mocking ignorant concepts. Sure, the concepts needed to be mocked. Mikasa didn’t disagree with that. She only disagreed with _Eren_ mocking them because comments like the ones he made had made him unpopular in school where the students were brainwashed into thinking that only one train of thought is correct and to hell with everyone who doesn’t agree.

“Please don’t remind me, Mikasa,” Armin muttered, having a flashback to one of many nights he went to bed hungry. “Can we just have fun tonight?” Armin suggested hopefully, for he did not want his friends to bicker with each other over trivial issues.

“For fucks sake, I was just joking! I wanted to be funny, and supportive.” Eren suddenly snapped, becoming irritable. Mikasa sucked in a breath, held it, counted to three, and then released a sigh.

“Temper, Eren.” Armin murmured soothingly, hoping to quell his best friends sudden rage.

“No! Fuck this! I hate this!” Eren yelled as he again tugged on the costume collar that he was blaming for making him heat up from the inside out. “I want it off, now!”

Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other for a solution to the problem that was Eren. Mikasa stepped forwards to hit Eren. Armin held an arm out to keep her at bay.

“Come here, Eren. I’ll take it off of—Eren? Eren!” Armin shouted as Eren collapsed on to the ground. Mikasa tensed up, ready to haul Eren over her shoulder and rush him to a hospital or make a scene in the middle of the street to gain someone’s attention—whichever way that might get Eren help faster.

With a pained gasp, Eren had fallen forwards on to the side walk on to his hands and knees. “Ugh. G-guys, I feel really, _really_ hot and nauseous.” Eren muttered, as another bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

“Which candy did you eat?” Armin blurted, fearing that one of the candies had been poisoned—or worse, imbued with a razor blade. Eren was just the type to swallow candy whole so he probably would not have noticed if something was off about the candy and that knowledge was the exact reason Armin was worried and kneeling next to his friend.

“I don’t—uh—a lot? None?” Eren replied as best he could, with confusion coursing through his brain.

“Mikasa, call—” Armin began to instruct Mikasa to call for help when Eren’s back hunched up, followed by a sickening cracking noise. Eren screamed out of pain that began to consume him as his body began to rearrange itself on its own. Armin let out a scream, while Mikasa let out a loud gasp.

As painful as Eren’s bone-breaking theatrical was to watch, Armin and Mikasa could not look away. They were frozen, yet trembling with fear and confusion.

They had never seen anything like this except—except in…well, movies.

Werewolf movies.

Eren’s screams of sheer agony pierced through the night, shocking Armin and Mikasa to their cores.

A crowd of adults, and teenagers crowded around the three friends to see what was going on. Some people thought this was a show—others were horrified and agape as the best friends were. Any children on the street had been ushered away by parents that, like the trio, had no idea what was going on except that they did not want their children to see such horrendous violence.

Armin did the only sensible thing a helpless, terrified young boy could do—he grabbed the cross that was around his neck and squeezed it until his knuckles were white.

In Eren’s place stood a werewolf.


	2. Deaths Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is bitten by a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn viewers that this chapter is pretty intense, and unpleasant. The assault I am referring to, I want readers to remember, takes one minute to happen. One. The hospital scene maxes out at no more than five minutes. This is important because I know how easy it is to assume that the writing is drawn out. It is not. It's fast paced, because anything slower would have resulted in a pre-mature death.
> 
> This chapter starts with Levi's point of view, and then it changes to Mikasa's point of view. I actually stumbled upon the Golden Blood phenomenon by accident and thought it would make for a great vampire story idea. Yes, the golden blood is real. I know, however, there are plenty of rare blood types I could have chosen. Most of them make my head spin though because there's like, more then 300 different blood types or variations of...and speaking of which, when a body rejects foreign blood, I do not think they actually convulse. I just wrote that for dramatic flair. Forgive me?
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

**Armin's Horror Story**

**Chapter 2: Death's Bite**

**Levi's Point of View**

Halloween had finally arrived. It was the one day of the night that vampires could feed on people without anyone batting an eyelash. This was because humans had been taught years ago to confuse myths for fables. Humans had an uncanny disability to believe only what they saw with their eyes anyways, except for when even that shattered their vain perceptions of the world around them.

The humans who did see with their third eye were labeled conspiracy theorists and put into the loony bin. Those establishments were great grocery stores for vampires. No one would miss someone who was deemed a lunatic by society. These awakened people often tasted better anyways, for a variety of reasons;

They ate real food, while their medications and vaccinations were minimal to none.

Another popular spot for vampires to prey on humans were the streets at night simply because humans were often alone then. The only downside to this is that the humans on the street tended to be alcoholics, druggies, or some other undesirable.

On All Hallows Eve, people of all types walked the streets at night. Vampires made it a point to stalk the streets right alongside their prey, in the hopes of tasting clean blood.

One vampire, Levi Ackerman was stalking the streets out of sheer boredom. In the two hundred years he had lived as a vampire, he had tasted every blood type the world could offer him. The A’s, B’s, AB’s, and O’s had filled his stomach over the years, including variations of RH.

There was no doubt that most vampires preferred anyone who had one type of RH or the other. Levi was no exception. He traversed the streets in search of anyone who might catch his predatory eye. Levi saw just about every character costume in existence, and yet no one piqued his interest.

 _Fuck. I should have just fed off that hot Madam when I had the chance_. Levi grumbled to himself, and contemplated on just going home for the night. The vigor and enthusiasm for life was something he had lost at the tender age of three, and that was over two hundred years ago so another night without a proper meal wouldn’t perturbed him much. The disease that was vampirism had not yet begun to digest his insides, so he was unconcerned as he turned around, and headed home.

A distinctive, yet unknown scent assaulted Levi’s nose, making him stop in his tracks. One whiff of the strikingly pleasing scent had Levi bolting down the street, and straight over buildings. _I have to have it_! Levi thought frantically as he ran as fast as he could go, becoming terrified that another vampire in the vicinity might arrive at the source of the dizzying scent before him. He was a blur as he ran, for he was hellbent on hunting down the cause of that smell.

Jumping on to another housing roof top, Levi crouched at the edge of the building and looked down. In the middle of the street was a _motherfucking_ werewolf, huge and hulking. Levi grimaced, and bared his claws with the intent to fight the guardian of the underworld if he dared to get in his way of that intriguing scent.

Near the werewolf were trick or treaters that were running for their life, away from the beast. Only one human remained standing in the vicinity—a young girl clad in black. Levi assumed she was petrified by fear. He knew she was not his prey—although the werewolf seemed to be fancying her because she was blatantly challenging him. Levi watched her turn on her heels and sprint down the street. The werewolf roared, and chased her.

Only then did a frantic shout lead Levi to his stomachs desire. His obsidian eyes rested on a petite form scrambling to sit up:

A bleeding boy whose blood smelled of the early dawn.

Levi’s whole body shuddered with anticipation as he spotted a scrape on the frantic blonde’s arm. Even from Levi’s perch he could hear his to-be meal’s heartbeat in his ears. _I must taste him_. Levi repeated to himself and lunged for Armin. He was on top of the petite blomde in an instant, knocking him to the ground.

“Ahg!” Armin gasped as he collided on to the ground. Levi, unperturbed by the fall, wiped a small bead of blood off of the ivory hued arm. He then licked the blood off of his finger in a quick motion.

The world stopped. Levi’s eyes widened. The world began to spin, fast as explosions of color assaulted Levi’s vision. Every sense he had lit up and exploded gleefully within his body. He _almost_ sang. Levi plucked a confused Armin off of the ground and shoved him against the wall.

Armin had no time to even begin to comprehend everything going on around him. The predatory vampire grabbed a fistful of blonde hair to wrench his head to the side, thusly exposing the pulsating jugular vein. Levi bared his fangs and plunged them into Armin’s jugular vein, causing the vein to rupture. Armin screamed, and began to thrash wildly against the man who was assaulting him.

“Oww!” Armin shouted sharply as pain exploded through his neck. _Is this some sick Halloween joke? No—no, I saw Eren. If werewolves exist, then—then_ —Armin let out another involuntary shriek as the reality of his situation began to occur to him. _No, no, no! Mikasa needs my help—Eren needs our help—I need help_! “Please, stop!”

A sensual flavor exploded into Levi’s mouth as the first mouthful of Armin’s blood cascaded in. _Sunshine on crack_. Levi realized as he hastily swallowed the blood that heated his body up. The blood was not like any he had tasted before.

This kid—teenager, young college student—Levi did not know, nor did he care—tasted of the motherfucking dawn. Of light. Of good. Of everything wonderful in the world. Levi experienced emotions for the first time—joy, elevation, rampant greed and desperate lust. He needed every drop of blood this boy had to offer and he needed it now.

With one free hand, Levi whisked the pants off of Armin who stilled faster than expected. Levi freed his boner, and ripped the boys legs apart. Armin couldn’t keep track of what was happening to him. Not even a minute ago he had watched Mikasa distract werewolf Eren from him and now he was being attacked by a vampire. The rampant blood loss and panic he felt made him unable to fight well. Nothing he did seemed to phase the vampire.

 _What’s going on_!? Armin wondered desperately, and cried out to the raven haired stranger. “Please, please stop! My…my friends…they…they…help…” Armin’s plea became caught in his throat as he felt his legs be lifted up, and placed on Levi’s hips. Levi swallowed another mouthful of the delicious, intoxicating blood and rammed his cock into Armin’s puckered butthole. An ear-piercing scream was elicited from Armin.

That was all he could do—was scream. Hot tears trickled down his round cheeks, quick as a waterfall. Levi pulled out of Armin, then forced himself to plunge back in—causing the boy excruciating agony that ultimately made his heart beat faster which was the goal since Levi wanted every ounce of blood Armin had in his body.

Plus the blood was acting as an aphrodisiac. Levi had to fuck. He couldn't control himself. The blonde smelled like fucking summer sunshine. Levi pumped himself faster into that tight, warm body, fucking the blonde senseless. 

Ravenous, Levi plunged his fangs deeper into Armin’s neck, and reveled in the heavenly blood that poured easily—too easily into his mouth. Levi shoved his cock into Armin repeatedly, causing the initial tear to split further apart. Armin sobbed, finding the pain unbearable.

 _I feel weak_ …Armin noted through the agony being forced on to him. He could only hope that Mikasa would save him because the world was starting to spin. Levi greedily lapped up, and drank Armin’s life blood as he brutally ravaged him.

 _I need more. More_. Levi realized and like the crazed glutton he was, he drank so much more of Armin’s blood then he could ever need in one feeding. He had absolutely no control—the blood was addicting in ways Levi couldn’t have imagined. Levi continued to eagerly smash his hips against Armin, penetrating him in an endless flurry of cruel thrusts. Armin cried from pain and fear—fear that he would die here. The vampire was robbing Armin of more than just his virginity, he was absconding with his life and Armin was helpless to stop it.

Succumbing to fear, Armin gave up on fighting physically and with trembling fingers he grabbed the cross resting between his collarbones and took a chance on prayer. He couldn’t keep ahold of the cross for more than a couple of seconds before the strength in his arm gave out. The fatigue Armin felt from the crippling blood loss spiked, leaving him sagging against the wall and Levi.

Only Levi was holding Armin in place. He knew the signs of a declining human being—the fatigue, the paleness, the cool skin—Armin was quickly declining towards the fourth stage. Armin was barely conscious as Levi continued to steal his precious blood right out of his body. The rough, animalistic sex was not doing Armin any favors either. Armin’s breath was coming out in small, short, strained pants. He was lightheaded and unable to keep his head up, which made Levi’s job of tearing into his neck easier. Tears continued to trickle down his cheeks as a headache fought for dominance over chest pain within his body.

Neither of those compared to the raw, fiery pain of having his little anus split repeatedly. The constant friction of Levi’s rock hard dick against Armin’s soft, fragile inner walls were being rubbed raw. With each thrust, Armin was jolted like a ragdoll. Levi adjusted his position, placing Armin on the ground, since the blonde wasn’t much more then dead weight in his arms. Levi didn’t stop drinking Armin’s blood—not for a second, even as he lifted  a once beautiful ivory leg over his shoulder to he would have better access to the already ravaged hole. Levi mercilessly jammed his erection into the hole that because of its initial virgin status, was stuffed full even though Levi was not as large as some men. He continued his thrusting pace as if their positions had not changed, without missing a beat. Levi rocked their hips together a few more times, and then plunged deep into the little blue-eyed victim. Levi experienced the orgasm of his life.

The waves of pleasure crashed through his body, jolting every nerve he had. Levi saw stars and tensed, but did not let a drop of blood escape him. He reveled in the high, and without a thought to the value that Armin had, began to gulp down more blood. Armin let out one last small, quiet squeal, one that still managed to express the pain and fear he felt upon losing consciousness. Levi sucked furiously on the bite wounds, hellbent on filling his mouth with the taste of holy blood.

All of a sudden Levi was ripped off of Armin, and whirled around. A tall, blonde haired man with furious, concerned eyes stood before Levi.

“Why? Why did you ignore my warning all those years ago?” The man, Erwin Smith asked tightly with accusation and anger.

“What?” Levi gaped with confusion and turned his head to see the lithe blonde on the ground. A thin trial of blood was trickling down the too pale neck. Levi’s eyes bulged at the thought of the blood dropping on to the ground. He thrashed hard against the other, with everything he had. “Let me go!” Levi demanded, and with surprising hysterical strength, he broke free of the other man. Levi sprang on top of Armin and feverishly licked the droplet of blood just before it hit the ground. Not one drop could be wasted—not even the blood on his dick. He planned to have it somehow later.

“Damn it, Levi! Don’t you get it? That miserable human has _the golden blood_.” Erwin shouted, hoping to garner Levi’s attention. Levi hummed with pure pleasure.

“Mmm. He tastes like Heaven.” Levi crooned, with no regard to Erwin’s warning.

“God help me. It’s unicorn blood all over again.” Erwin groaned under his breath in torment,  placing a hand on his forehead. Levi had no idea what he just did—to both of them, including that petite boy that was suspiciously young in appearance.

“Armin!” A feminine voice called, gaining the attention of Erwin. He looked for the concerned voice, and spotted a young girl coming towards them. The oriental girl sat on top of a raging, pissed off werewolf.

 _What did you do, Levi_? Erwin wondered with growing apprehension. A young man—or a child was moments away from taking his last breath. Then a mysterious girl was charging towards them on the back of a motherfucking werewolf.

A pup, to be precise. Erwin could tell by the wild, glossy look in the werewolves eyes. Tonight had been his first transformation.  No matter who the girl was, she shouldn’t have been able to get close enough to the werewolf without being horribly mauled and disfigured yet there was not a scratch on her. Could she be a witch? Erwin had no idea just who Levi picked a fight with but if they survived whatever this was, Erwin would kick his fucking ass.

Mikasa jumped off of Eren just as he lunged at Levi. Levi was knocked off of Armin and went tumbling across the street. Mikasa knelt at Armin’s side, and could tell that he was dying. “No, Armin! Wake up.” Mikasa pleaded as she grabbed his clammy hand. Erwin turned to see how Levi was fairing against the werewolf. Levi was struggling—not because he wasn’t strong enough to beat the werewolf back, but because he was more concerned with trying to jump back on to Armin to finish draining him dry.

“Don’t just stand there, do something!” Mikasa shouted at Erwin desperately, who was observing the situation. Erwin glanced to Levi one more time, then flicked his eyes back to the distraught girl. “He’s my best friend.” Mikasa pleaded, knowing that this man was the only chance she had at saving Armin’s life. The nearest hospital was a mile away. Mikasa knew she could run fast, especially with lightweight Armin but she doubted he had five minutes to live. She knew all of the vampire lore, and if anyone could save Armin, a vampire could.

During her attempt to control Eren, she had lost her phone one of the numerous times he had tried to buck her off of his back. If the man just had a phone, maybe an ambulance could get here in time. Erwin had another, better idea on how to clean up Levi’s mess. Erwin summoned black smoke around them, to hide from prying eyes as he teleported them to the hospital he knew was the nearest to their location.

“If you demand a blood transfusion, he might live. If it is not immediate, he will die.” Erwin informed her, as the black smoke dissipated. Mikasa did not waste any time with clutching Armin to her body, and rushing into the too white building, screaming for help. Erwin turned to leave, needing to squeeze Levi’s high right out of him. He stopped though, and thought to the little blonde with the intoxicating blood. He sure did smell delicious. 

Curiously, he ventured into the building to see how this tense scenario would play out, against his better judgement. A mile away from here, Levi was high and who knew what trouble he would get into. Erwin could deal with Levi later. 

Rushing alongside the nurses, Mikasa did not let go of Armin’s hand as they sprinted towards the ICU. The nurses could tell that Armin might die any second. He needed immediate care by a focused doctor. Even with both of those things, the nurses were grim. On their way, the nurse taking charge of the situations began to bark questions at Mikasa who was their only source of information other than the obvious situation that Armin lost a lot of blood.

“How old is he?”

“Seventeen.”

The nurses fears were confirmed—they had a unresponsive, dying child on the gurney. Hospitals  had a knack for getting sued when a child perished. It was also really, really bad publicity and fostered the notion that doctors didn't know what they were doing.

“Where are his parents or guardians?”

“Dead. We’re independent orphans living off the last bits of cash my brother’s father had in his bank account.” 

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

No guardianship. That would make everything more difficult. The doctor would have to sign the important documents which would take time away from him saving Armin’s life.

“Does he have any allergies?”

“No—well, vaccinations. He responds horribly to them.”

“Does he have any medical issues?”

“Uh…no…we’re all pretty healthy.”

“What the hell happened? Were you there?”

“A vampire bit him.”

“Animal bite.” The head nurse instructed dismissively to a nurse to write down, instead of what Mikasa said.

“I am serious!” Mikasa exclaimed angrily, her emotions running high.

“Whose his doctor?” The in-charge nurse, Betty asked, to further gain any information about this mystery boy that might help them save his life.

“No one. We never visited a hospital before—Dr Jaeger was the only doctor we needed to see. He made house calls. All of his records are at the house.”

A boy with no documented medical history in the computers in the twenty first century. Betty could not believe what she was hearing. She almost wanted to accuse them of living in the sticks, but that would be stereotypically racist—and or bigoted.

The doors to the ICU were thrust open and they—the nurses, began to immediately paw at Armin and attach machines to him. Mikasa was pushed out of the way, and walled off from him.

All Mikasa could do was cry, and hate herself for feeling so helpless. If she had guarded Armin better, or if she had received education as a nurse, maybe she could have done something to help him. If any of them had truly known that demons haunt the night and that Eren was one of them, maybe the night could have turned out differently.

“The hemorrhage is fatal.” Betty, a realistic nurse said as she spoke into a radio, phoning a doctor. “We’re doing everything we can but he’s going to die.”

Another nurse snatched the radio from her. “We need immediate help in here or he _will_ die.”

“He’s succumbing to hypovolemic shock. Comatose isn’t far off.” Betty argued grimly, for the doctor would only be wasting his time if he rushed in here.

“But he’s also a child!” Cried the more passionate second nurse.

Mikasa could only watch the nurses in horror. They were bustling around Armin, messing with machinery she had never seen before in her life, and then the two squabbling nurses only frightened her more. _Armin…is going to die_? She felt her body tremble, and her knees go weak. She fell to her knees in shock, and disbelief. Her best friend really was dying, she was helpless to help him, and it was all her fault. _I should have seen the warning signs in Eren_.

A Belgian doctor rushed into the room, and let the nurses inform him of the situation as he too began to do what he could for Armin.

“No one knows his blood type though?” The doctor asked, and when the nurses confirmed his suspicions, and pumped O- blood into Armin, since the blood could be given safely to most types of people. That was an executive decision on his part—since they were scrambling in the dark about how to deal with this kid who didn’t have a snowballs chance in hell to live.

O- was a safe emergency bet.

In the midst of Mikasa reeling from the knowledge that Armin was going to die, she remembered a memory from long ago.

It was the first time Dr. Jaeger had drawn their blood. Dr. Jaeger sat them all down, and gently explained to them that Armin has very special, unique blood that must be protected at all costs. Armin had then not been allowed to do a lot of things on the basis that the event was dangerous, that he could get hurt. From then on, Mikasa and Eren had vowed to protect Armin, labeling him as brave—but fragile.

“Wait—” Mikasa exclaimed, but it was too late. Armin began to convulse and seize. Mikasa gaped with horror from seeing glimpses of her childhood friend jerking on the table.

“He’s rejecting the blood.” Betty announced, though the doctor was already aborting the blood transfusion.

“If he’s rejecting O-, what should we give him?” A nurse asked, fearing for what type of blood Armin might thrive in. Mikasa forced herself to speak through her tears.

“Dr. Jaeger said that Armin has very special, unique blood! It’s very rare.” Mikasa said, desperate to help the doctor help Armin in any way she could.

“Betty. Research rare blood types that cannot receive O-.” The doctor instructed the head nurse, who whipped out her cellphone and signed into various medical websites. The Doctor could always take another guess but Armin wouldn’t survive another wrong choice. Hell, no one thought the kid would survive at all. As medical professionals, they were still required to do what they could.

None of them had time to remove Mikasa from the room, nor did they have a moment to call in someone else to guide her out of the room. They—the medical personnel knew she should be removed from the room for varying reasons, yet as long as she was standing there being useful, and not making a horrendous scene, she was not going to be forced from the room.

Suddenly, a man stepped into the room. Mikasa recognized him as the blonde man that transported them here. He strode in as if he owned the place—confidence exuding off of him in waves.

“Who are you?” A nurse demanded to know.

“I am the boys estranged Uncle. He is one of the precious few in this world that have golden blood.” Erwin announced, his light blue eyes flashing purple as he used mind control to make the medical personnel believe him.

 _How did he know that? Did he read my mind?_ Mikasa wondered.

“It’s just like he says. Rhnull – is sometimes referred to as golden blood. Only about 40 people in the entire world have it. The people who have it tend to be anemic, and can only receive other  Rhnull – blood. If he is to live, he has to have it, now.” Betty informed the doctor.

“I’ll get on it. You try to stabilize him.” The doctor, Romaine told Betty and pulled out his own cellphone. He had to see if any nearby hospital had Rhnull – that they could loan him, since the life of a child was on the line.

He tried every hospital in town. The hospitals hadn’t even heard of Rhnull –, and a quick google search was not very informative. Dr. Romaine began calling whoever he could think of that might have blood to offer them.

“You do!?” Dr. Romaine’s surprised, relieved voice made everyone glance at him eagerly. Mikasa’s eyes dared to flood with hope. “I need it right now. I do not care about costs—it can come out of my own pocket if you can get it to me right now. I don’t care what laws you have to break—I’ll take the heat, just enlist whoever is willing to help.” Dr. Romaine insisted, ready to do whatever it took to get the blood here.

Everyone’s eyes were on Dr. Romaine. They all had the same question.

Would he be successful?

That was just one call that seemed to go well. In order for such rare blood to be transported, not only did the situation have to be as dire as Armin’s situation, but there was a lot of ignorant bureaucracy to go through. Dr. Romaine repeated himself to various bureaucracy, fighting nobly for his patients life.

“What do you mean it’ll take two days? The kid doesn’t have five minutes from now let alone two days! Isn’t there anything I can do?” Dr. Romaine’s enthusiasm dwindled as his efforts to obtain the blood was halted in its tracks. He paced the room, and tried to pull more favors with anyone who would listen on the phone. He ended up getting no where.

With a heavy heart, Dr. Romaine broke the news. “There’s nothing we can do. I tried everything I could think of but that blood won’t be here for two days. He doesn’t even have five minutes. Go treat someone else.” Dr. Romaine grimly instructed the nurses. The life of a child was going to be extinguished because of all of the governments inane restrictions, and laws that bogged hospitals down. 

Some of them began to cry, but they all knew the doctor was right. If they couldn’t pump the kid full of the right kind of blood, there was nothing more they could do to save him. Dr. Romaine went to Mikasa, and Erwin.

“If you want to say goodbye to him, do it now. He’s going to die.” Dr. Romaine gravely said. Mikasa swayed, and would have collapsed again if Erwin hadn’t caught her.

 _I am going to lose him—Armin is going to die_. Mikasa realized, and in a panic, she stumbled to Armin’s beside. “Armin…” Mikasa cried, breaking down for the first time in her life. Thick tears slid down her cheeks and splattered on to the bed. “Armin!” Mikasa wailed heart brokenly and laid her shaking hands upon Armin.

Science couldn’t help them now.


	3. Mikasa's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful of what you wish for." 
> 
> This wisdom is lost on Mikasa who makes a selfish decision that could ruin her friendship with Armin, and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, however, I had fun writing it because I used my imagination.

**Armin's Horror Story**

**Chapter 3: Mikasa's Choice**

_Eren_! _Eren doesn’t know. Where is he? He should be here_. Mikasa thought as she grieved the lost innocence of her childhood that was Armin. She wanted—needed Eren to be here for his support and comfort. She felt alone, vulnerable, needy and worst of all, helpless, for the second time in her life. These emotions were rather foreign to Mikasa, who hunched over Armin’s chest and cried against him.  

With her free hand, she dug into her pants pocket and brought out Armin’s cross necklace that had been taken off of him the moment he arrived. She held it tightly in her fingers that became entangled in Armin’s messy hair and screamed her heart out. _I am so sorry, Armin. I swore to protect you but I failed. I don’t deserve to love you like I do_.

“How far would you go to preserve his life?” Erwin asked seriously, knowing the child had seconds to live. Mikasa lifted her head up and felt her heart skip a beat.

“I’d challenge Hades and win.” Mikasa swore seriously. _I’d do anything for him_. Her eyes blazed with the unflinching conviction. Erwin frowned gravely, knowing she was naïve to make that proclamation, regardless of if she could follow through with it or not.

“If you choose this for him, you might regret it. Are you su—” Erwin began to explain to her the conditions on which he would save Armin’s life.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I don’t care about the consequences. If you can save his life, then please, please do whatever you have to do! I can’t lose him.” Mikasa pleaded as she rose to her feet to express how serious and desperate she was to keep Armin in her life.

Erwin suppressed a sigh.

Humans would do anything for the ones they truly loved. That was a human’s greatest strength, and strongest weakness. Erwin stepped to the bed, and teleported them to a desert land unfamiliar to Mikasa. The jolt of teleportation knocked Mikasa on to her hands and knees. She felt the warmth of the night that made her break out into a light sweat. She tugged at the red scarf around her neck.

She looked up to see Erwin bite into his own arm. Her brows furrowed with confusion. _What is he doing? Where are we_? Mikasa wondered, and felt apprehensive from the hostile, oppressive energy in the air.

“Hold his neck up.” Erwin told her. Mikasa didn’t hesitate to cradle Armin’s head in her arms. Erwin hovered his arm over Armin’s mouth, and let the blood flow into the boy’s mouth. Mikasa watched with mixed horror and curiosity.

If black magic existed, Mikasa was sure that she was participating in it willingly now. Ironically, the cross was still clutched in her hand, yet it was forgotten as she hoped Erwin really could heal Armin.

“Where are we?” Mikasa asked, for every instinct in her body was screaming at her to take Armin and run like hell. She needed a distraction to keep her twitchy body from acting upon her impulses.

“We are in the Cradle of Civilization—Mesopotamia.” Erwin answered her, and watched to see how she would react to being in the most dangerous country in the world. Women were not welcome here. They were oppressed, beaten, raped, and controlled right alongside the children. This was no place for a girl, and Mikasa knew it. Her eyes widened with disbelief and raw fear.

“Why!? I could be killed!” Mikasa shouted, knowing she was not around punk teenagers. She was in a country of men who thought it was their right to use women as a plaything. Women did not have rights here, and probably never would. Yet, ironically feminists did not seem to be concerned with how women were treated in this country and neighboring countries. This too was why Mikasa could not and would not label herself as a feminist.

“Ancient Mesopotamia is said to be the birthplace of Ekimmu, who degenerated into vampires. They—those that were “snatched away” were bitter, angry spirits that had been murdered in a traumatic way. The evil wind gusts, as they were also named, were named so because of their incredible speed. We vampires are a testimony to that, for we are blurs as we run. If you’re not our prey, you just feel an ominous gust of wind.” Erwin explained, revealing a bit of vampire lore to her.

Mikasa blanched, but only for a moment. If this guy was a vampire, she had to accept that fact. She would not deny what—or who was before her. This man, or vampire, might be Armin’s salvation. She forced herself to remember that, and tried to calm down, although her nerves were flitting back and forth. She realized that she had many questions, yet the majority of them would have to wait. “Armin will be a vampire now too?” Mikasa stated, for she knew how the myths went.

Just yesterday she would have referred to the vampire stories as fables—yet they must be myths if Erwin was a genuine vampire.

“Possibly. First I need to bury him in what’s left of the Garden of Eden. If he rises, he will live for an eternity as if nothing happened tonight.” Erwin informed her, and plucked the boy up, off of the ground. Mikasa hurriedly rose to her own feet and followed after Erwin.

“ _The_ Garden of Eden!? That exists? Wait—why must a to-be vampire be buried in the sacred garden told of in the Bible?” Mikasa asked, only half aware that they teleported again.

“Your friend is seconds from death. There is not a vampire in existence that was this close to death. For the critical cases like him, only the soil of the beginning could rejuvenate him enough to live.” Erwin said, and continued to cloak them with a veil of shadows that made them invisible to prying eyes.

“I don’t—I just don’t understand.” Mikasa whimpered uncharacteristically with frustration, and shook her head back and forth. Sure, Noah’s Ark was on the top of Mount Ararat but that did not mean that anything else was real, did it? Mikasa always had a dismissive, uninterested attitude towards religion. Whenever Armin would share his discoveries with her, she usually zoned out and thought about Eren.

Now everything Armin told her from before was connecting inside of her brain. The only question she had now was which side was taking mercy on Armin? God, or the Devil?

“You don’t have to because only one of us needs to understand. Hold him close to you, and don’t let him go. I’ll be right back.” Erwin told her, and jumped into the Tigris River. Mikasa caught Armin and held him against her as she stared after Erwin who swam to a underwater cave that would connect him to where the four rivers—extinct and current would meet.

Once Erwin was floating above the soil of Heaven’s Lost Property, he dug a hole in the soil with his hands. The water sent the sand flying into his eyes, yet Erwin continued to burrow a tunnel into the sand. Since dark magic could not be used here, Erwin swam his way out, using his vampiric speed to break through the surface of the water from where he had entered.

“Give him to me.” Erwin said and held his arms out to receive Armin. Mikasa’s first instinct was to hold Armin closer.

_I might never see him again_. Mikasa thought with despair, and nuzzled her wet face against Armin’s ghost-white, cold cheek. “I am so, so sorry, Armin…” Mikasa murmured apologetically, her knees knocking together with terror at the thought of this being the last day she would see her friend. Erwin gave her a pointed look that reminded her they did not have time to waste.

Mikasa reluctantly handed Armin to Erwin, despite her fears. For all she knew, Erwin might be a demon that wanted to prey on Armin’s soul and she was handing him right over! Still, she had no choice. She _had_ to trust Erwin. No, she _wanted_ to trust the clean-cut vampire.

 Erwin didn’t waste time diving under the water, and zooming back to the burial hole where Armin would either lay for eternity, or he would rise up from.

_If you are given a choice and want to live, choose Lilith. If you want your soul to rest in eternal peace, choose Eve. If you want to live a new life, choose Adam_. Erwin telepathically communicated with Armin’s fickle spirit, just before lowering Armin into the grave. Erwin pushed the sand over Armin, filling the grave up and patted the soil down. Once the grave was secure, Erwin returned to the surface. He panted, and pulled himself up and out of the water.

“What do we do now?” Mikasa asked, setting her fist against her chest, her fingers clutching the dangling cross tightly.

“We wait.”


	4. Armin's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin must choose between Lilith, Eve, and Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was thrilling to write, since I am almost sure that the concept is original. I have not seen anything like it before, so I am rather proud of myself and I hope that you readers can appreciate my creativity with this chapter. I also hope you can forgive me for how this chapter ends. I can assure you though that the other chapter is already wrote, and has been wrote since a week or two ago when I had bundles of inspiration for this fanfiction.

**Armin's Horror Story**

**Chapter 4: Armin's Choice**

The world was spinning around Armin in gorgeous splotches of pink, and blue. These colors expanded into every color the universes of the world had to offer, making Armin dizzy and overwhelmed by his surroundings. The whirlpool of color sent Armin spiraling ever downwards.  Instinctively, Armin tried to scream. No sound left his lips. Instead, the silence around him burst with noise. Armin clapped his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to drown some of the indiscernible chatter out.

Just as Armin did not think he could handle the conversations from past, present, and future, an unfamiliar voice spoke up. Three names were whispered into his ear.

Lilith, Adam and Eve.

The incessant talking of the universe ceased. Armin collided onto barren, grey land. He lifted his head and saw airy wisps of mist scattered amongst the ground. A chill crawled up his spine at the unfamiliar, spooky setting.

A hollow, lonely feeling over came Armin as he stood up, unaware of his own nakedness and situation.

_Where am I_? Armin wondered as he looked around.

The misty grey terrain seemed to stretch for endless miles.

_Purgatory, where decisions are made and judgments are made_. An alluring, feminine voice replied. Armin whipped around, but saw no one. He felt his heart begin to pound with fear of the unknown.

_What? But I—I am not dead. I—I was just with my friends, trick or treating_. Armin protested mentally, unwilling to believe that his life could have been cut short when there was still so much for him to do _. I want to prove that religion can and does co-exist with science. There’s just so much undiscovered knowledge in the world that when science shuts religion out, such dogmatic behaviors are actually hindering science…and I haven’t done any of that so I can’t be dead yet_.

_You are_. Stated the mysterious, ghostly voice.

The surrounding fog began to quiver, and then it launched itself into Armin’s eyes. Images began to flicker within Armin’s eyes, bright and all too real; Eren turning into a werewolf, a stranger shoving Armin against a wall.

At the time, Armin had not comprehended much of what was going on other then he was experiencing excruciating pain, and fatigue. Now that Armin was watching the horrible event unfold before his eyes as if he was a bystander, he could not deny the truth. He began to panic as his memory of his last few tortuous moments of life flashed in front of his mind in vibrant, gruesome detail.

Everything happened so fast—yet Armin saw what had happened to him. He understood it now—that he was bit by a vampire and had been drained of his life’s blood in just a minute.

In one minute Armin had lost his life. In that same minute, his virginity had been forced out of him.

Armin set a hand over his mouth as he became nauseous, and crumpled to his knees, trembling with despair. He shuddered in horror and allowed a sob to escape his lips. _My life was meaningless._

_Do not fret, Child. There is a way you can return to your world, and make ground breaking scientific discoveries for years to come_. That sensual, echoing voice told Armin. Armin lifted his head up, and looked around for the person—or being that was speaking to him. He saw no one.

_I do not understand_. _Who are you? Are you even real? I can’t see you_.

Just then, a magnificent light blue flame sparked to life in front of Armin. He recoiled from the heat of the flame. A gorgeous lady stepped out of the fire, with long, flowing hair the color of an obsidian gem. Armin had to crane his head up to see her because she was tall—with long, ivory skinned legs. She had the most attractive, symmetrical face Armin had ever seen that made him question if she was human at all.

The feature that really caught Armin’s attention were her expressive, passionate green eyes that were glossed over with a headstrong, innately defiant fire. Armin received the impression that no man would ever be able to push this woman around. An independent female was intriguing, yet Armin was admittedly intimidated by them, and for good reason. They were unpredictable. This woman was no different—though her beauty kept his attention.

Those plump, dark red lips of hers made Armin want to grow up and be a man worthy enough of her to raise children with. He stood up slowly, mesmerized by the ethereal woman in front of him. It took Armin a moment of gawking that he realized just who this woman looked like—Mikasa.

A fair skinned Mikasa with long hair, anyways.

Alarmed, Armin took a step back.

_Are you startled? I know there are some features I can not replicate but surely I come to you in the form of a woman most pleasing to your sensibilities_? The Mikasa copy-cat crooned, and took a step towards Armin who took another step back. He was scared.

While Armin knew angels could be beautiful, he doubted they changed forms—unlike demons. Demons were known to take on pleasing forms to trick people into shying away from their faith. Although, Armin was aware that he could be speaking to an entirely unknown entity—or an alien.

Since the stories of old could be interpreted to feature different beings, Armin could only guess as to who or what he was conversing with. He also knew that all of his knowledge was dependent on the intelligence of those who first wrote the myths—and the smarts of the people who later deciphered the text.

Humans were known to embellish, dramatize, and lie.

What was real, what was not?

That was anyone’s guess.

_N-no. Mikasa is my best friend from childhood. I—I don’t—I like her for who she is._ Armin protested as he backed away from the beautiful, sultry woman. He jumped when he bumped into something solid. Armin whirled around and nearly screamed upon seeing another Mikasa-look alike.

This Mikasa was plump, with a cherub face and shoulder length dark hair. This Mikasa’s skin tone was correct, and yet she wore a bright pink lip stick that was endearingly charming.

_Of course you do, you sweet, sweet boy. I adore you so for your pure heart_. The new Mikasa said in a soft, girly tone.

_Who are you!? What am I even supposed to do_? Armin fretted as he placed his hands on to his head, and gripped his hair while he retreated from both of them.

_Choose_. The sexy, lithe Mikasa stated, just as an Eren-look a like appeared from a hollow tree that also had sprung up from no where. Armin continued to back up, feeling the pressure on his mind increase. Armin vaguely remembered three names; Lilith, Eve and Adam. Presumably, Adam was a male, so he must be the Eren-look alike.

That left Lilith and Eve. Armin looked at the two carefully, as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. From what Armin remembered about myths and fables, Lilith was Adam’s first wife, who became assertive, and dominant. The only Mikasa that was dominant was the one who arrived first—the sexy one. _She must be Lilith, which makes the charming, loving house wife Eve_. Armin thought, never minding that Eve had an insatiable curiosity.

_Ooh. You’re so perceptive_. The sensuous Mikasa, Lilith crooned with anticipation, and appreciation. She preened from the flattery.

_Well, he is a man_. The Eren look alike—Adam, commented, and puffed his chest out. Since Adam was the first man, he was intelligent and strong.

_Good, Dear. Now, tell me, who will you choose, knowing who we are_? The other Mikasa, sweet, nurturing Eve commented curiously.

As far as the stories went, Lilith was usually characterized to be evil because she did not want to be Adam’s perfect, church-going house wife. Lilith had wanted more in life. However, Eve was not always spoken about in a good light either because she ate from the forbidden tree. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

_If I choose you, Eve, what happens_? Armin asked, for he already knew what path Lilith would put him on. Eve smiled and held her hand out to him.

_Heaven_. Eve replied, her blue eyes gentle, and inviting. Armin swallowed hard at the chance to see Heaven.

Would Heaven be incased in gold streets and buildings or would there be fluffy white clouds everywhere? Or, what if Heaven was specific to the person? Could Armin live in peace with his grandfather, and his best friends? He forced himself to focus instead on Adam.

_And you_? Armin inquired, for Adam was the wild card.

_Another chance at life_. Adam replied, and held his palm out for Armin to take. _Come. Your pure soul will be revived into a better life_.

Any sensible person would choose Eve. Armin knew that he shouldn’t even be standing here debating his choice, yet he was. Eve was the key into Heaven. Heaven could mean that he would live happily ever after with Eren and Mikasa. This should be a no brainer.

Still, Armin was helplessly drawn to Lilith. Armin knew he could keep his life and his friends with Lilith, no matter the possible consequences. Heaven could allow for him to reunite with his best friends and family. There was no guarantee of that, though.

_Should I take the chance_ …? Armin wondered as he sucked in a shaky breath and reached his hand out.

A decision was made.


End file.
